


hurricanes

by princevector



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, lyrics meme, or something like that idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{{ Like thunder and lightning go in the one<br/>  Together we make the perfect storm<br/>  You're like the wind, I'm like the rain <br/>  Together we both make hurricanes }}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	hurricanes

It could very well be their last game together. It’s a scary thought and neither of them could deny the possibility of loss placed upon their shoulders once again. More or less it’s been haunting Oikawa for not just weeks, not just months, but for years on end. Three years, to be exact. Three years that were spent on developing this team, Aobajousai, with a goal that many would consider quite shallow in the world of competitive volleyball, and of course he's never once forgotten about his days at Kitagawa Daiichi.

He’s been aching to defeat Ushijima and Shiratorizawa for years. Oikawa’s calloused hands that have held a volleyball on a daily basis, worn from years of practice, and yet he’s still in near perfect shape. A few injuries here in there, but nothing that harmed his overall status as one of the top players in the prefecture.

Most certainly of all was the fact that Oikawa Tooru didn’t want to be the best, he simply wanted to beat the best.

Iwaizumi’s there by Oikawa’s side all of those years. The keeper of the king, the one who has managed to keep the dedicated setter in line on and off the court. Both of them know how the other works through sheer experience and a sometimes wobbly sense of mutual understanding. However, Iwaizumi doesn’t need to hear Oikawa speak to understand what’s running through that head of his at this very moment.

“Hey, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa’s voice is just above a whisper and that worries Iwaizumi more than it probably should. They’re the only ones in the locker room and perhaps whispering really did set the mood for their upcoming match in a matter of minutes. Iwaizumi slips his shirt on and grabs his sneakers from his locker.

“What is it? Gotta get ready for the match, y’know…” He slips on the sneakers and quickly laces them up, all the while occasionally glancing up to analyze Oikawa’s expression. Iwaizumi felt uneasy at his friend’s sudden (and rather unusual) silence but wasn’t about to jump to his side out of concern. Oikawa had his moments and this was probably one of them.

“Well? Out with it,” He sits up straight and begins his routine stretching. Usually Oikawa would be all over him during leg stretches and Iwaizumi would react with an appropriate retort of words. Their relationship is not unlike a storm; Iwaizumi is the calming presence of the team, like rain falling from darkened skies.

So if Iwaizumi’s the rain, Oikawa must be the wind of the storm. Wind that emits a playful, tickling sensation against one’s cheeks yet when angered brings a fierce and dangerous presence that strikes fear in people’s hearts. On their own they are formidable but as a duo they are truly terrifying, as much as they are truly in sync.

“We’ll knock ‘em down a peg this time, for sure.” His brown eyes drag up to meet Iwaizumi’s, whose impatience could clearly be seen in his expression. Oikawa doesn’t notice but his lips curl into that knowing, amused smile that Iwaizumi instantly labels as pure confidence. His silence was all an act, and he suddenly swoops in bursting with astounding conviction. It’s annoying to a disgusting fault and yet Iwaizumi is all too familiar with how Oikawa works.

Oikawa stands up, slinging his arms around his friend’s broad shoulders and sighing softly into Iwaizumi’s exposed neck. There’s a moment of pause, with the setter quietly humming and Iwaizumi’s can practically feel Oikawa’s smile pressed against his skin. Normally he’d pass the gesture off as unnerving but right now it’s a reassuring action and Iwaizumi feels himself relax against his friend.

“Hm, it seems like the forecast calls for some dangerous storms today, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa leans up and presses one, two, three quick kisses alongside Iwaizumi’s jawline, smiling throughout the experience. “Shall we show them that we’re still as dangerous as ever?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue and letting out a deep breath that he’s been holding for what feels like forever. “You’re the one who causes the storms here. Especially with that wild serve of yours, and your abilities are really-”

Oikawa laughs, interrupting Iwaizumi’s response and nuzzles into his hair. The familiar scent of Iwaizumi’s favorite shampoo greets Oikawa’s nose and he smiles softly. It reminds him of all the times he’s been over at the other’s house… Perhaps after they win today, he’ll go over and bother Iwaizumi for more milk bread.

“Yes, but we’re going to rain on Ushiwaka’s parade today with your fantastic spikes, right~?”

Iwaizumi grumbles some incoherent words but nevertheless silently agrees. Oikawa’s right and he doesn’t have a proper response to such praise. They’ve known each other for so long and sometimes Iwaizumi simply accepts what Oikawa has to say.

After all, rain and wind are quite familiar with each other’s mechanics.


End file.
